


Omnomnomhaha

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Musical Interludes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a playlist called, 'omnomnomhaha' and Derek can't seem to figure out the theme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnomnomhaha

**Author's Note:**

> idek, I just, Stiles has a playlist, and is _such a troll_ , oh my god.

**[The Playlist](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Omnomnomhaha/84279651) **

Stiles, we are _not_ listening to Kesha.  
  
Dude, this is awesome, but, whatever, if you don’t like it, pick something else.  
  
Why the hell have you got a playlist with Prince on here?  
  
Uh, no reason. Just pick something else. Don’t play that playli— Dude! Turn it off!  
  
No, why don’t you want me playing it? I mean, there’s not even a theme to this playlist, they’re just completely random.   
  
Um. Yeah. I was just… playing about with the ipod settings. Trying out playlists.   
  
…  
  
…  
  
That was a lie, Stiles.   
  
No it wasn’t.   
  
Lie.   
  
Just give me the ipod.   
  
STILES! Christ! Keep your eyes on the road! And stop trying to grab the ipod.  
  
Fuck, look, just stop playing the playlist.   
  
No, not until you tell me what Faith No More, Duran Duran, Prince and a whole load of others are doing on a playlist called, ‘omnomnomhaha’ together.   
  
Can we really not drop this?  
  
No, if you won’t tell me I’m just going to figure it out.   
  
Lets see, it’s not genre, or era….  
  
Oh my _god_ , _stop_.   
  
It’s not anything to do with their names…  
  
Derek…  
  
…and it’s not theme…   
  
Stop, oh god stop.  
  
Oh, it is to do with theme?  
  
Derek!  
  
Hm, ok, Love in an Elevator is about— Oh. Stiles did you make a playlist about oral sex?  
  
No.   
  
Lie.   
  
Shutup.   
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Fine. If we’re going to listen to it, start at the beginning, and don’t start complaining if I start ‘smelling aroused’. It’s your own fault.   
  
I’ll take the blame for that.   
  
I hate you.  
  
 _Lie_.  
  
Oh god _shutup_.   
  
  
  
  
_*I’m on the hunt down I’m after you._  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I’m hungry like the wolf* 

**Author's Note:**

> [Oh, I wonder where this leads...](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
